Mischievous
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Siento mi piel tan cálida y tu rostro tan cercano al mío... -Lemmon ligero-


**M****ischievou****s**

_Por: Led Astray_

¿Ves todos esos pétalos Sebastián? ¿Has sido tú el responsable?

Son carmesíes, pero ignoran la gravedad con ligereza de una pluma de cisne. Mi sangre corre por la comisura de tus labios. Tu boca es demandante y el aroma que aspiro de tu largo cuello es salado.

Mi cabello está atrapado entre tus dedos, te fascina despeinarme mientras te burlas al mantener tu pulcritud. Tu mirada es misteriosa, casi tanto como la noche que cubre con su manto el sueño de cada rosa.

Me recuestas suavemente con tu mano tras mi nuca.

La primavera ha comenzado a enverdecer los campos en su máximo esplendor. He escuchado que el Támesis circula con un agua cálida, me gustaría sentirla con la punta de mis pies, viendo su cauce sutil hasta revolverse con las olas del mar.

Mis miembros han comenzado a entumecerse, pero el recorrido de tus manos en mi pecho es difícil de ignorar. La blancura de tus palmas me hace pensar que esto es tan exquisito. Tus mordidas en mi cuello son dolorosas, eres posesivo, esto dejara marcas visibles. Duele, detente ya.

Los besos son efímeros, superficiales y sin embargo adictivos. Tu sonrisa se ensancha a cada espasmo mío y la cercanía se vuelve algo imposible de completar totalmente.

Solo una prenda en mi cintura detiene tus deseos. Sé que te muerdes los labios con impaciencia, lo puedo sentir por tu aliento acelerado contra mi oído. La punta de tus dedos recorre la tela, desasiéndote de mi segunda piel.

Las emociones tiñen mi rostro de carmesí. Te alejas de mi un poco solo para apreciar mi gesto. Me miras con diversión para después besarme con pasión, acallando mis quejas.

Tomas mi mano, llevándola sin prisa hacia tus caderas. Intento soltarme pero tu fuerza supera a la mía. Tu miembro se siente erecto tras una caricia efímera. El ritmo de mi respiración se congela mientras que mi pulso se acelera con frenesí.

Me giras, obligándome a aspirar el aroma del césped. Tus manos descienden por mi columna, primero definiendo mis omoplatos y parte de mis hombros desnudos hasta detenerte en mis lumbares. Mi piel se eriza bajo tu tacto, lento e incomparable.

Me abrazas por la espalda apegándome más hacia tu lado. Percibo el estado de mi cuerpo, no muy distinto al tuyo. Nuestra temperatura parece la de un verano caluroso, y el sudor que recorre nuestras frentes asemeja el rocío matinal.

Recorres mi miembro con la punta de los dedos, arrancándome gemidos pasionales. La delicadeza de las yemas de tus dedos es cambiada por la rapidez de tu palma, recorriendo de arriba abajo toda la piel que sea posible.

Pellizcas un pezón mientras tu otra mano le brinda atención a mi miembro. Es insoportable. Muevo las caderas, quienes actúan torpes, provocándote.

Siento que me vengo, no puedo controlarme. Grito fuertemente, sintiendo la humedad corriendo desde mi pelvis y extendiéndose por todo mi abdomen. Cubro mi boca, avergonzado.

— P-por favor… —Suplico, enterrando mi cabeza en tu hombro.

Acercas tu rostro nuevamente, juntando mi espalda y tu torso. Tu cabello me hace cosquillas al rozar mis hombros.

Arranco el pasto con la palma, arqueando la espalda. Tus embestidas son lentas y sumamente dolorosas.

Me sostienes la mirada, permitiéndome ver mi propio reflejo y tomas posesión de mis labios, acabando con el aire de mi interior, pretendiendo hacerme olvidar el dolor.

Tu delicadeza parece cesar efímeramente, tu ritmo aumenta al igual que la fuerza. No lo puedo evitar, los gemidos salen de mi boca, por más que muerda mis labios, por más que piense en el hecho de que estamos en el jardín.

Mi cuerpo se retuerce junto al tuyo. Te derrumbas frente a mí, cayendo con el apoyo de tus brazos evitando lastimarme.

La pegajosidad de tu semilla recorre mis piernas como agua de una cascada.

Nuevamente tus manos recorren mi cuerpo, sin embargo lo hacen con aparente inocencia. Mi cuerpo ha sido girado, encarándote. Soplas contra mi piel, refrescándola por un instante.

Desciendes, deteniéndote en un punto crítico, probando el sabor de mi secreción por última vez para luego, besarme fuertemente. Tu lengua ansia entrar a mi boca, pero niego. Finalmente la batalla es perdida, invades mi boca, haciéndome probar mi sabor alcalino.

Te separas tras unos segundos de agonía, dándote por satisfecho.

Me siento sucio y lo sabes. Estiras un brazo, buscando el saco de tu traje, sacando de algún bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo. Me pides permiso con la mirada, tras lo cual asiento. Subes poco a poco, confrontando los rastros salados en la comisura de mis labios. Giro el rostro, sintiendo las mejillas ruborizadas, apretando los parpados.

Abro los ojos, cegado por una luz incandescente. Te veo parado junto a la ventana, sosteniendo una sonrisa aperlada y unos buenos días. Te aproximas rápidamente, con una ceja arqueada.

—Sucede algo, ¿bochan?

—No, nada.

Observas fijamente la sábana, obligándome inconscientemente a hacerlo también. Un bulto destaca entre mis piernas y una pequeña mancha se hace visible frente a los rayos del sol.

— ¿Le gustaría repetir lo de ayer, bochan?

Me limito a recobrar la cordura, cerrando mi mandíbula con fuerza. Una punzada de dolor recorre mi cuello.

Comprendes la orden nítida en mis ojos y traes un espejo ante mí, permitiéndome ver mi reflejo. Duele como la picadura de un insecto, pero sé perfectamente que es.

Mi estupefacción no puede detenerse.

—Acaso… ¿nosotros?

Sonríes delicadamente acercándote a mi oído.

—Yes, my lord.

* * *

Volviendo a subir este lemmon ligero. Por favor, por favor *se arrodilla ante ustedes* déjenme reviews (cualquier cosa que deseen decir está bien ^^) y háganme feliz.


End file.
